Solo tu puedes verme
by kaulitz way
Summary: despues que desperte, nadie me escucho, tampoco podian verme... pero solo tu sasuke lo hiciste- Naruto uzumaki
1. Despertar

Naruto uzumaki despertó confundido cuando vio aquellas flores a su alrededor, estaba acostado en un lugar que él ni siquiera conocía lo más extraño era que no se encontraba en una habitación

Indignado porque no sabía dónde se encontraba, empezó a caminar por el bosque donde estaba- ¿Por qué desperté allí? ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada-dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa

Lo único que el rubio recordaba que ''algo'' estaba siguiéndolo y luego no sabe que paso

Entro por la puerta de una pequeña casita donde observo a su familia, aunque se quedó parado en la puerta de aquella pequeña casa, nadie lo noto, pensó que ellos solo estaban enojados y se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Dónde está mi habitación?-se preguntó algo confuso al ver que solo estaban las habitaciones de su hermano y de sus padres-¡mama!-grito

Al no recibir respuesta, bajo los escalones de su casa rápidamente- mama ¿no me escuchas?-le pregunto con una voz un poco quebrantada

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que sea que el hizo, era realmente malo como para que sus padres y hermano lo ignoren- discúlpenme- les dijo, pero como paso recién no recibió respuesta

Suspiro algo cansado y se encogió de hombros, con su cara algo malhumorado salió por la puerta de la casita algo triste, aún tenía la ropa sucia

Tomo una de las piedras que estaban en su jardín y sin pensarlo lo lanzo con algo de ira hacia la ventana de su casa

-¿Qué fue eso?-escucho desde adentro la voz de su hermano

Las personas que se encontraban en el pequeño hogarcito, salieron asustados al ver como la ventana de la puerta estaba completamente rota-¿Qué paso?-quien pregunto esta vez fue un hombre mayor

-¡abuelo!-dijo Naruto emocionado

Por más que grito, paso lo mismo su abuelo también lo ''ignoraba''

Mientras que Naruto, caminaba algo enojado por las calles de su barrio, un aire helado soplo en sus mejillas e hizo que su cabello rubio, se alborotara, estaba tiritando por la fuerte tormenta que se aproximaba- ¿a cómo tiene estos chalecos, señorita? –pregunto a una de las señoras que tenía un puesto de ropa

Un joven que llevaba puesto un suéter negro grueso y una chaqueta kaki sobre sus jeans, sasuke uchiha estaba vestido informalmente y sin mayor arreglo, sonrió a la señora que atendía el puesto- me da dos, por favor-le dijo muy amablemente

-si señor- entregándole las dos chaquetas, agarro del brazo a Naruto llevándolo con el-

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Naruto quien en ese momento se encontraba asustadizo-suéltame sasuke

Naruto gritaba, lo hacía con tantas fuerzas pero… nadie, nadie en lo escuchaba, ni la chica de cabello rubio que cruzo a su lado, tampoco la de cabello rosa y negro. Estas 3 eran sus mejores amigas, pero por más que hizo esfuerzo, no pudo ser escuchado por ellas 3- ¿Qué pasa?... sasuke

-haz silencio- le dijo sasuke

Naruto obedeció a la voz del azabache, se quedaron parados en un lugar donde no vieron a ninguna persona cerca

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto quien estaba sudado y por su rostro se le notaba la preocupación

-pasaras la noche conmigo

Naruto se rio, al escuchar algo así-¿te has vuelto loco?- le pregunto mirando hacia el suelo

Sasuke detuvo con un golpe sutil a Naruto, lo recostó contra el árbol donde se encontraban y lentamente iba acercando su rostro a el de el- las personas ¿te escuchan?... ¿Te ven?

Cuando sasuke le hizo esa pregunta, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, el solo abrió su boca asombrado…-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes sobre esto? Explícame- le pregunto apartando su cara del rostro de sasuke

-se más de lo que crees… no puedo decirte lo que te paso… pero por ahora... vámonos a casa, antes que empieza a llover


	2. ¿No me recuerdan?

La mañana estaba fría, oscura y para Naruto era la peor mañana del domingo en su vida, despertar en casa de sasuke no era malo porque él ya había despertado allí antes

Miraba tristemente en su cartera la foto de su familia, pero él no aparecía en esa foto. Era raro, porque él se tomó esa foto con ellos

El recordó instantáneamente que ese día, estaba con toda su familia en un día de campamento y uno de los señores les tomo la foto a todos, pero ¿Por qué el no aparecía?

Naruto, o el ''invisible'', se asombró cuando sintió la mano de sasuke en su cintura- mierda-dijo en voz baja- quito la mano del azabache de su desnuda cintura

Levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a sasuke, salió por la puerta de la pequeña habitación en donde este dormía-¿Por qué nadie me nota?- su rostro que estaba tan triste, paso por los almacenes donde están los televisores fuera

Quedándose allí parado no pudo evitar escuchar lo que una periodista decía-

-muerte…los fantasmas nadie los ve-

-¿fantasmas?- pregunto algo confuso pero interesado- ¿soy un… fantasma?

Las manos de sasuke, agarraron el hombro de Naruto, cuando sasuke empezó a hablarle al rubio, las personas que estaban cerca, los miraban confusos, -está loco- era lo que más escuchaba el azabache

-vámonos de aquí, antes de que llamen a un hospital psiquiátrico

-no lo are… hasta que me expliques porque solo tú puedes verme

¿Verme? ¿Solo él? Lo que este tipo decía era completamente estúpido, Naruto dio un paso adelante- ¿Qué cosas dices?-pregunto mientras lloraba, salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos

_Sasuke está loco….está completamente loco… ¿soy invisible? _Cuando pensó eso, se dio cuenta que sus pies lo habían llevado a un lugar, lo reconoció de inmediato fue donde despertó

-este fue el lugar donde moriste- dijo sasuke con una voz melancólica

El rostro lloroso de Naruto se volteó de inmediato para mirar a sasuke, frustrado le empezó a dar golpes en el pecho- estás loco… muy loco… yo no estoy muerto- le dijo, pensar en el hecho de que estaba muerto, era triste, no tenia, no sabía, no quería aceptar el hecho de que había muerto, pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo murió? Una pregunta que él ni siquiera podía responder

-yo no morí… de ser así… no estaría aquí

-entonces ¿Dónde estarías? ¿En nirvana? ¿En el averno? –Le pregunto un sasuke aguantando las lágrimas de sus ojos – yo te ayudare

-¿ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

Sasuke se inclinó un poco, forcejeo con Naruto hasta que pudo darle un abrazo-yo siempre estaré allí contigo

Sakura Hurano… se acercó hasta donde el pelinegro, agarrándole el hombro- primero te veo hablando solo, y ahora estas abrazando al viento- le dijo en tono de burla. Agarro al pelinegro por los brazos llevándoselo con ella hasta las bancas del parque

-haber cuéntame todo-le dijo hablándole con un tono confianzudo

Sasuke miro hasta donde se encontraba el ''invisible'' le mostro una sonrisa gentil y miro inmediatamente a la peli rosa chica que le sonreía

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-le pregunto sasuke

-¿Quién es él?

* * *

**Por favor chicos, dejenme review son algo importante para mi, y si ven algún error ortográfico díganmelo no me tomo las cosas a mal :3 Graciias por leer **


	3. ¿que sucede?

Naruto… mi nombre es Naruto – contesto con sinceridad

Sasuke contemplo ese momento con un poco de celos, su mirada estaba puesta en la sonrisa de Naruto – _solo debe sonreír conmigo –_pensó agarrando por el brazo a sai – tenemos que ir a buscar donde dormirás

Sai se soltó de la mano de su hermano, dándole una esquivada – no es necesario por ahora – dijo en un tono lleno de ira, pero estaba feliz – quiero conocer a tu amigo

Naruto sonrió con su rostro sonrojado, él sabía que este tipo de cosas le molestaban a sasuke, así que quería molestarlo un rato, tomo del brazo a sai y le sonrió – Ven yo te mostrare tu habitación – dijo amablemente

Por un momento Naruto había olvidado que nadie podía verlo, pero… ¿Cómo es que sai podía verlo?

Espera… - dijo Naruto quedándose parado en la entrada de la recamara - ¿Puedes verme? – pregunto un poco dudoso

pues claro que puedo verte – dijo sai riéndose

Tomo al rubio por las manos y se lo llevo dentro de la recamara - ¿Mi hermano… no te ha contado? – le pregunto sai poniéndose frente a él con una enorme sonrisa tan dulce como la misma miel

Naruto se perdió en esa sonrisa, aunque no era más linda que la de Sasuke, pero si era linda - ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto aun mirando la sonrisa del pelinegro

nuestra familia, es diferente a todas las demas – dijo sai asintiendo con la cabeza y todavía estaba sonriendo

¿diferentes? – pregunto

Sai le desapareció su sonrisa y miro seriamente a Naruto - ¿crees que estoy jugando? – le pregunto

No… es solo que… no comprendo a que te refieres

Sasuke entro en la habitación, tratando de interrumpir la conversación que sai iba a empezar – Hermanito – dijo en un tono un poco cansado

Sai lo miro con una sonrisa de furia - ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto – Estoy hablando algo con tu amigo el muertito olvidado – le dijo mirando a Naruto a los ojos

Naruto miro a sasuke confuso, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo Sai - ¿Muerto? ¿Olvidado? – pregunto respirando agitadamente se acercó a sasuke tambaleando – explícame – le dijo agarrándolo de lamo

Sasuke no tenia de otra, ya Naruto estaba devastado y con lo que acaba de escuchar seguramente empeoro… saco a Naruto de la habitación llevándolo a la suya - ¿Entraras? – le pregunto mirando por la entrada de la recamara

Naruto entro sin tocar a sasuke, y se sentó en el cojín mirando a Sasuke enojado - ¿Qué carajos es lo que sucede? – Le pregunto señalando a la puerta - ¡ciérrala y llama sai!

Sasuke obedeció a la voz y llamo a sai quien entro con una sonrisa llena de emoción – si él no me explica lo que quiero saber, lo aras tu – su voz era como la de un patrón hablándole a sus trabadores

Sai asintió con la cabeza – Bueno - Sonrió

La vez que despertaste en ese lugar – dijo sasuke con una mirada depresiva – habías muerto

Si ''morí'' como tú dices – dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara - ¿Por qué nadie me encontró? – sus lágrimas caían cada vez más - ¿Por qué nadie me ve? ¿Por qué no me reconocen? – se levantó de la silla acercándose a sasuke y empezó a darle golpes en el pecho - ¡CONTESTA! – le grito

Él ni siquiera podía contestar aquellas preguntas, sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, pero no soporto aguantar más las lágrimas y las dejo salir – Incluso… ¿Por qué solo tú puedes verme? –le pregunto – también sai – le dijo

Nuestra familia – dijo sai en un tono depresivo – mi madre es… - suspiro mirando como asentía sasuke – nuestro padre es el dios de la muerte

Naruto los miro a ambos con la boca abierta, saber que estaba en casa del hijo de la muerte no era algo que lo pusiera tranquilo – entonces – dijo cuándo por fin encontró algo que decir, dio un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos – como son hijos de la muerte – dijo sonriendo con un poco de temor – y yo estoy muerto… eso explica porque pueden verme –

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – pero…

¿Por qué nadie me recuerda? – pregunto Naruto – sé que estoy muerto y los muertos nadie los ve… excepto la muerte y sus hijos – dijo volviendo a el lugar donde estaba sentado – pero eso no explica porque nadie puede recordarme – volvió a decir - él quería realmente que le contestaran

Sasuke le miro a sai indicándole que saliera, ya no era de ayuda y él quería quedarse solo con Naruto – cuando moriste… debiste ser asesinado por algún hechicero – le dijo sasuke acercándose a él, le sonrió amablemente y se le arrodillo enfrente

¿Hechicero? – le pregunto Naruto con las mejillas rojas –

Si… tal vez uso un hechizo, pero no se percató de que eres amigo del hijo de la muerte – dijo sasuke acariciando las manos del rubio sonrojado sus manos iban subiendo hasta quedarse paradas en esas mejillas rojizas – me gusta tu cara cuando está enojada – le dijo

Naruto lo miro con ira - ¿Esta? – le pregunto cambiándola por una sonrisa

Si esa es más linda… volviendo al tema – sasuke volvió a llamar a sai – Toda magia que tenga que ver con hacer que una persona muerta la olviden y no la vean… nosotros la podremos ver

Tenemos esa posibilidad porque nosotros estamos en ambos mundos – dijo sai entrando – nosotros pertenecemos al mundo de los vivos por nuestra madre

Y al mundo de los muertos por su padre – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – Te aremos volver a la vida, pero primero… debemos saber quién te mato

Así… que quieren saber quién lo mato – dijo un hombre con unas alas negras, sonrió cuando vio la expresión de sasuke y sai

¡papá! – dijeron sasuke y sai mirándolo aun con la boca abierta.

La Muerte se los quedo viendo con un rostro de vergüenza – no me llamen padre cuando estoy con semejante belleza – dijo señalando a el güero de Naruto, volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo - ¿Cierto? – le pregunto

Sasuke miraba con un poco de ira a su padre – creo que te equivocas – le dijo tocándole el hombro – Naruto es mío – le dijo levantando una ceja

Solo vine a ayudar – dijo la muerte – además… si yo fuese venido aquí por el Güero… sin pedírselo yo lo obtendría o ¿no es así sai?

Las miradas se centraron en sai, este solo cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento padre – dijo cuándo los abrió para poder mirarlo, Sai sabía que si su padre quiere algo lo obtendría, dinero, vidas o incluso el corazón de una persona – pero… yo también quiero estar con Naruto

Pero él es solo mío – dijo sasuke con desesperación

No te lo quedaras para ti solo – dijo la muerte y sai mirando a sasuke enojados

Naruto se levantó de la silla, ya se había cansado de escuchar como peleaban por él, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que él se había salido de la habitación

Negaba la cabeza cada vez más que se acercaba a la cocina - ¿hechicero? – se preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Un hombre de color blanco le agarro el hombro a Naruto - ¿Buscas a tu asesino? – le pregunto riéndose -

¡Cara de serpiente! – dijo Naruto asombrado

Mejor llámame Orochimaru

* * *

**PERDON POR TARDAR DEMASIADO XD ES QUE NO TENGO INTERNET **

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO, BUENO... GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


End file.
